k_onfandomcom-20200222-history
Laura Bailey
Laura Bailey is an American voice actress who played as the role Nodoka Manabe in the official English version of the anime. Not just as a voice actress, she is also known to be a singer, line producer, director and actress. She was born in Biloxi, Mississippi on May 28, 1981 (age 32). Other Role Not only taking roles in anime plays, she also took part in several video games, live-action movies and documentary movie. Anime *''Aquarion – Tsugumi Rosenmeier *''Basilisk – Iga Oboro *''BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad – Hiromi Masuoka *''Black Butler ''– Additional Voices *''Blade of the Immortal – Makie Otono-Tachibana, Renzo Kawakami (credited as Elle Deets) *''Bleach'' – Tier Halibel, Mashiro Kuna, Yui Toyokawa, Young Hiyori Sarugaki (Eps. 206–212) *''Bleach: Fade to Black'' – Homura *''Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-Chan'' – Sabato Mihashigo (credited as Elle Deets) *''Blue Gender – Marlene Angel *''Burst Angel – Nadesico *''Case Closed'' – Serena Sebastian *''Claymore'' – Jean *''Code Geass'' – Rakshata Chawla, Nagisa Chiba, Suzaku Kururugi (Child) *''D.Gray-man'' – Chitta (Ep. 32), Elda (Eps. 14–15), Jessica (Ep. 35), John (Eps. 6–7, 40) *''Darker than Black'' – Amber *''Diamond Daydreams – Hanna *''Dragon Ball series – Trunks (Young in Z), Dende (Young in Z), Chi Chi (Young in DB), Oceanus Shenron (GT), Vegeta (Kid flashbacks in Z Kai) *''Durarara!!'' – Siri (Ep. 8, 22), Additional Voices *''Fruits Basket – Tohru Honda *''Fullmetal Alchemist – Lust *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' – Lust *''The Galaxy Railways'' – Layla *''Glass Fleet – Michel Volban de Cabelle *''Gunslinger Girl ''– Henrietta *''Hell Girl ''– Mayumi Hashimoto *''Hellsing Ultimate ''– Schrödinger *K-On!'' – Nodoka Manabe *''Kaze no Stigma'' – Idol *''Kekkaishi'' – Tokine Yukimura, Tokiko Yukimura (Young), Konta (Ep. 18), Gen Shishio (Child) *''Kiddy Grade – Alv *''Kodocha – Sana Kurata *''Kurokami: The Animation – Kuro *''Lupin III: Farewell to Nostradamus ''– Julia *''Marvel Anime: Iron Man – Dr. Chika Tanaka, Aki (Ep. 8) *''Marvel Anime: X-Men'' – Hisako's Mother, Kyoko *''Monster'' – Dieter *''Moon Phase'' – Hiromi Anzai *''Mushishi'' – Sui (Ep. 2), Amane (Ep. 25) *''Naruto'' – Anko Mitarashi, Toki, Yakumo Kurama, Ayame *''Naruto Shippuden'' – Fuka, Anko Mitarashi, Yukimaru, Ayame *''Naruto Shippuden: The Movie'' – Shion, Miroku *''Negima!'' – Evangeline A.K. McDowell, Ayaka Yukihiro *''Nodame Cantabile'' – Keeko Kawano *''One Piece'' – Isoka, Conis *''Origin: Spirits of the Past – Minka *''Ouran High School Host Club – Kanako Kasugazaki *''Peach Girl'' – Nami *''Sakura Taisen: Ecole de Paris'' – Jester *''Samurai 7'' – Mizuki *''School Rumble'' – Tsumugi Yuuki *''Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings – Oichi *''Seven of Seven – Akane Sugimiya *''Sgt. Frog – Asami *''Shigurui: Death Frenzy – Mie Iwamoto *''Shinobi: Heart Under Blade'' – Oboro (Iga) (English Dub) *''Shin-chan'' – Shinnosuke "Shin" Nohara *''SoltyRei'' – Sylvia Ban *''Soul Eater – Maka Albarn *''Speed Grapher – Miharu Shirumaku *''Spiral'' – Ryoko Takamachi *''Stitch! – Boy in Kenny's Crew *''Suzuka – Suzune Asahina *''The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk'' – Kyrie *''Tactics'' – Rosalie *''Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann'' – Leite Jokin *''Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle'' – Xing Huo, Primera *''Vampire Knight'' – Maria Kurenai, Day Class Girl (Ep. 5), Waitress (Ep. 5), Senri's Driver (Ep. 8) *''Vampire Knight: Guilty'' – Maria Kurenai (Ep. 1), Senri's Mother (Ep. 3) *''Witchblade'' – Miki (Ep. 16) *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' – Keiko Yukimura *''xxxHolic'' – Sayaka, little girl – (ep.7) Non-Anime *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' – Additional Voices *''Huntik: Secrets & Seekers'' – Leona Shay *''Monster High'' – Lagoona Blue *''Resident Evil: Degeneration'' – Angela Miller *''Space Chimps 2: Zartog Strikes Back'' – Killowatt *''The Super Hero Squad Show'' – Firestar *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' – Eve de LaFeye *''Winx Club'' -Tressa, Serena Reference *Wikipedia *Anime News Network *IMDb Category:Seiyū Category:Real Life Article